Various conventional packages are available to a consumer for use in applying a substance (e.g., a product such as antiperspirant, insect repellant, shoe polish, etc.) to a target region. Such a package typically consists of an applicator and the substance (i.e., product) contained therein.
Users of many such applicators may have to accommodate, or contend with, a number of issues, including, but not limited to, the following:
an applicator's undesirable bulkiness,
inconvenient applicator size,
an applicator shape that is awkward to hold and use,
insufficient capability of the applicator to prevent or minimize the ingress of dirt or other contaminants from the exterior environment into the applicator,
problems of cleanliness or messiness involving the applicator,
leakage of the product from the applicator,
inadvertent opening of the applicator,
difficulty in determining how to use the applicator,
difficulty in actually using the applicator in a comfortable and efficacious manner,
inconvenient manipulation of the applicator to open and/or close it and/or apply the product,
difficulty in effecting a uniform application of the product to a target region,
insufficient precision in controlling application of the product to a target region,
difficulty in ascertaining the amount of product remaining in the applicator,
difficulty in being able to apply and “use up” all or most of the product in the applicator,
insufficient robustness and/or durability and/or rigidity of the applicator,
susceptibility of the applicator to unintended separation or loss of one or more components of the applicator,
an applicator configuration that is not aesthetically pleasing,
too much applicator structure or packaging that surrounds and contains an undesirably small amount of product,
insufficiently ergonomic design of the applicator,
undesirably hard and/or sharp edges on portions of the applicator,
discomfort while holding the applicator to apply the product, and
undesirably high cost or price of the applicator.
The inventors of the present invention have determined that it would be desirable to provide (1) an improved applicator for an applicator package containing a substance (i.e., product) that can be readily applied to a target region, (2) a set of components for being assembled as such an improved applicator, and (3) an improved method for making an applicator package that includes a substance in the applicator. Such an applicator could be advantageously employed in a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, applications involving consumer products, healthcare/medicine, agriculture, manufacturing, maintenance, construction, and military operations.
The inventors of the present invention have also discovered that it would be desirable to provide, at least for one or more specific types of products or applications, a set of components for assembly as an improved applicator, as well as the improved applicator assembled therefrom, wherein the applicator and/or the components therefor could be configured so as to permit the applicator to have one or more of the following attributes or features:                a. a convenient size and configuration that is not bulky,        b. a convenient and aesthetically pleasing shape,        c. a design that prevents or at least minimizes the ingress of dirt or other contaminants from the exterior environment into the applicator,        d. a design that minimizes messiness involving the applicator,        e. a design that prevents or at least minimizes leakage of the product from the applicator,        f. a design that minimizes the likelihood of inadvertent opening of the applicator,        g. a design that has improved robustness and/or durability and/or rigidity,        h. a design that has enhanced ergonomic features,        i. a design that reduces the likelihood of unintended separation or loss of one or more components of the applicator,        j. a design that has a reduced amount of structure or packaging that surrounds and contains the product, and        k. a shape that is comfortable for the user while holding the applicator to apply the product.        
The inventors of the present invention have also discovered that it would be desirable to provide, at least for one or more specific types of products or applications, a set of components for assembly as an improved applicator, as well as the improved applicator assembled therefrom, wherein the applicator and/or the components therefor, could be configured so as to have one or more of the following advantages:                a. ease of manufacture and/or assembly, and        b. low cost manufacture and/or assembly.        
The inventors of the present invention have also discovered that it would be desirable to provide, at least for one or more specific types of products or applications, a set of components for assembly as an improved applicator, as well as the improved applicator assembled therefrom, wherein the applicator and/or the components therefor could be configured so as to accommodate applicator operation that has one or more of the following advantages:                a. an operation that is not unduly complex and can be readily determined by the user,        b. an operation that is comfortable, efficient and efficacious,        c. an operation that minimizes, if not eliminates, messiness,        d. an operation that permits easy and effective application of a product to a target region,        e. relatively easy manipulation of the applicator to open and/or close it and/or apply the product,        f. a capability for applying a relatively uniform coating of the product to a target region,        g. a capability for more precisely controlling the application of the product to a target region,        h. a capability for permitting the user to ascertain the amount of product remaining in the applicator, and        i. a capability for permitting the user to apply and “use up” all or most of the product in the applicator.        
The inventors of the present invention have also discovered that it would be desirable to provide a method for making a package comprising the applicator and a substance (i.e., product) contained therein for application to a target region wherein such a method (1) could be effected without undue complexity or cost, (2) could be effected to efficiently fill the applicator with the substance, and (3) could be effected to provide a secure retention of the substance in the applicator while permitting some of the substance to be applied to the target region.
The inventors of the present invention have further determined that it would be desirable to provide, at least for one or more specific types of products or applications, a set of components for assembly as an improved applicator, as well as the improved applicator assembled therefrom, wherein the applicator could be configured to contain, and be used to apply, a variety of substances (i.e., products) to a variety of types of target regions. Such substances can include, but are not limited to, antiperspirant and/or deodorant, lip balm, lipstick, blush and other cosmetics (e.g., makeup), hair pomades, fragrances, anti-reflective eye marker for use in sports, shoe polish, and the like.
The inventors of the present invention have also discovered that it would be advantageous to provide, at least for one or more specific types of products or applications, an applicator package that (1) can be readily carried in a person's pocket or purse, (2) feels comfortable in a person's pocket and in a person's hand, (3) has a sleek appearance, and (4) has a size and configuration accommodating the use of the applicator package by a person away from home—even for applying a substance (i.e., product) in public to a portion of the person's anatomy covered by clothing or to exposed portions of the person's anatomy—in a manner that would not require excessive manipulation, and also preferably without having to remove and hold a replaceable lid or cover separately and apart from the rest of the applicator package.